


Your True Home

by Jingujiwa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, some kouao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingujiwa/pseuds/Jingujiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Aoba have been happily living in Germany for a long time. That is, until things take a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After a long and very strenuous day at work, he’d hoped to come home to something more sweet and enjoyable. Not; ‘Koujaku hasn’t talked to me all day.’

Putting his briefcase and umbrella away he moved to take off his shoes, giving Aoba an incredulous glare while doing so.

Aoba stared back, waiting for an answer.

“Probably screwing women,” Noiz said curtly, loosening his tie.

Aoba’s eyes narrowed, incredibly dissatisfied with his answer. “Noiz,” he scolded as sternly as possible.

Noiz sighed and moved closer in a very sluggish manner. “Sorry,” 'I guess.' “But I’m greeted with his name instead of a hello?”

His gaze then softened, looking up at Noiz’s face. “Y-you’re right,” Aoba stepped closer and placed his head against his chest as a mix of an apology and greeting. “I’ve just been trying to talk to him since last night, and there’s still no answer.”

As much as he didn’t care for that old man, Noiz couldn’t help but be a little concerned due to Aoba’s softening voice. He sounded hurt, and although he didn’t say it, he could also tell that Aoba was a little scared. Having his best friend that he no longer saw anymore to just stop talking to him must be a terrifying thing.

Noiz’s hand moved and soothed Aoba’s hair down against him. “It’s fine. He’s just busy.”

However, four days was a long time to be busy.

That morning he was greeted with Aoba’s flushed face and his coil held tight against his chest.

Noiz placed the cup of coffee he was drinking down on the kitchen table after taking a last sip. “Still no response?”

Aoba shook his head fast, clearly perturbed.

Because of their past rivalry, Noiz couldn’t see anything out of it other than a slight dilemma. He scratched the side of his head, thinking, but couldn’t come up with a good straight answer. He looked to Aoba to add more information, and again he was waiting for Noiz.

He dragged out a breathy laugh and leaned his head against his hand, propped up on the table. Aoba’s posture tightened.

“Maybe he’s still upset about losing to me.”

Noiz thought what he said was clever. In his own mind...maybe. But Aoba definitely didn’t think so.

His hands flew to his side, still gripping his coil intensely, and cheeks turned beet red. “NO!”

Noiz jumped slightly by Aoba’s reaction but successfully concealed it from him. His smile fell as he stomped closer and jabbed a finger into his shoulder.

“This isn’t a joke!” He screamed. “I know you two really hate each other but he means a lot to me! He’s my best friend! For all we know he could be in the hospital from Rib, unconscious, or…” Aoba hesitated slightly before regaining his stance. “... Or dead! And you continue to make jokes!”

Aoba stomped off, fuming, to their bedroom at the end of the hall before Noiz could put his two cents in the argument. He did admit it was a rotten act to pull considering how much they cared for each other. That whole thought was poison in his mind itself.

He stood up and walked a little faster than normal to their room where a certain person had slammed the door shut. He still couldn’t fully see what someone like Aoba saw in an old man like Koujaku, but nonetheless had to apologize to his lover. He had hurt him dearly, and that was beyond unacceptable.

Taking the polite route and moving to knock before intruding on him, he suddenly froze. There was a strange sound coming from beyond the door that Noiz hadn’t heard in a long time. 

It was the sound of someone crying. Aoba was crying.

Sobbing was a more accurate description. He was letting out choked breaths and pants as he tried to keep himself from being too loud for Noiz to hear.

No longer able to hold back his misery, he burst through the door and was next to Aoba in a second, holding him. He held his body tight against him pressing his head into the crook of his neck chanting; ‘Engel, engel...’ over and over to try and soothe him down. Aoba didn’t try to keep his cries back any more now that he was next to him, and held on to his shirt tightly.

“I’m sorry. I’ll fix it, I will,” Noiz promised.

 

While preparing dinner he heard the sound of the front door being unlocked and turned towards it.

“Welcome home,” Aoba said. He was smiling, but still down from the morning events.

Noiz rushed up to him and kissed him quickly before pulling his coil out from his pocket. “Look.”

Aoba turned his attention to Noiz’s message box and quickly picked out one name that stood in contrast from the rest.

“Beni?! How did you message him?” He asked in astonishment.

“Hacked a few things here and there,” Noiz stated proudly. “Got into his main frame eventually and forced him to tell me what’s going on. He tried blocking me a few times but I kept getting past it.”

Aoba looked up to him and smiled brightly. “Thank you for helping me.”

“How could I not? The old man is fine and should be contacting you soon.”

They kissed again and Aoba moved back to working on dinner while Noiz went and changed. About fifteen minutes in when Noiz was back, Aoba’s coil buzzed. He hastily ran over to it, wiping off his hands and answering ecstatically. 

“Koujaku?! What the heck is your problem? Do you know how worried I was?!”

There was a cold silence from the other end, and then a simple ‘...I’m sorry.’ was sound.

Aoba sighed in relief. “What happened to you?”

‘This and that…’

‘Could he been any less interested?’ Noiz thought.

“I thought something really bad happened to you, Koujaku. I thought you were seriously hurt to not be answering me for that long.”

Noiz could hear his upset groan through the phone. ‘Yeah...I’m sorry. It’s just...would you please come home Aoba?”

Noiz froze and glared at the phone like an idiot. Aoba however remained dumbfounded.

“Huh? I’m actually coming back next month, so-”

‘No.’ He responded fast. ‘Permanently.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Koujaku mean, and how will Aoba react?

"W-why, what for?" Aoba stood there, awestruck, holding his coil to his ear.

Koujaku was asking Aoba to come back home, most likely to leave Noiz behind in his vision. He always knew that old man had something for Aoba. Noiz could tell by the way he looked at him, the way he tenderly held on to him as if he was glass. He knew from the first moment he saw them together that he loved Aoba. 

Noiz’s stomach twisted into a harsh knot. It wasn’t jealousy he was feeling, but anger. Hate. How dare he ask that of Aoba, Aoba was his. 

He wanted to take the phone from Aoba so there was no chance Koujaku could persuade him to do anything. However, it would be too cruel to do considering how torn he was over the past few days without any word from his… ‘best friend.’

Koujaku started to speak again, the shakiness in his voice from before nearly absent. ‘Come home, Aoba. Germany isn’t your home and it never will be. All your friends and family are here in Japan, all you have there is that brat k-’

“Noiz,” Aoba cut off in a gruff manner.

‘What about your Grandma? Don’t you miss her?’

‘What a low cut,’ Noiz thought to himself.

Aoba moved closer to Noiz. Even if he moved just a step, it showed that he was clearly uncomfortable. He grabbed Aoba’s open hand and pulled his body closer towards his, mouthing the words ‘hang up’ to him. 

Aoba shook his head, not yet satisfied with Koujaku’s answers. 

“Of course I miss her...Mizuki and everyone else too, but… everyone moves away at some point in their life. I didn’t ever think it would be Germany, but I’m staying with Noiz. I love him.”

Koujaku merely grunted.

By this point Noiz was past just annoyed. He didn’t take the coil from Aoba but brought it closer to his own face. “You hear that, old man? He loves me, not you.”

Aoba was appalled, and snapped the coil away from Noiz’s hand. “Don’t be ridiculous!” He yelled, disgruntled. “He doesn’t like me that way!”

Noiz shot a glance at Aoba as to say; ‘How could he not?’

He looked back at the screen while Koujaku was looking off, distracted. 

“Um…” Aoba cleared his throat and Koujaku’s gaze flickered back to the screen. Aoba took note of how sad he looked, like he would almost cry. He felt a tiny tinge of guilt in his heart for this whole situation.Never had he seen any sort of emotion like that from Koujaku. He had no valid point for discerning their relationship like that, but he could empathize with his feelings about having his friend suddenly take off. After all, the same thing happened years and years ago, he missed Koujaku as well.

‘I’ll talk to you later.’

As if reading his mind, Koujaku hung up, avoiding any more increase in conflict.

Aoba stared at the screen with a blank expression and Noiz tried to study his face to see what he was thinking. 

He looked up to him with a light- and rather forced, smile. “I’ll be fine.”

Aoba shoved his coil into his back pocket and walked back to the kitchen to continue what he had already started making before Noiz came home.

After a few minutes, water had started to boil in a pot on the stove, and Aoba worked at cutting vegetables on the counter. His beautiful golden hues were strikingly dull as he peered down at his work. Noiz leered next to him, feeling upset about his actions.

“Engel…” He called in a hushed tone. 

Aoba hesitated. "Could I ask you something?" 

He didn't put the knife down but continued cutting, nor looking at his lover. Noiz stayed quiet next to him.

"Could we go back home sooner? Maybe this weekend...?"

Of course, Noiz only expected him to say that. What else would he say with what just happened over the phone? By his concentrated look while he was preparing food- the look that still remained on his face, he was still debating what action he should take against it. Knowing Aoba, he was none other than stuck between the two men. Whatever equilibrium feeling it was, love or pity, Noiz couldn't pin it.

Noiz furrowed his brows. The only reason he wanted to go back home now was Koujaku. This time, the nasty feeling coiling up in his stomach really was jealousy.

But what could he tell him? 'No, you can't go back, I don't trust your feelings for me enough' or 'Don't talk to him anymore, he might take you away from me.'

Noiz let out an annoyed sigh, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. Aoba looked up from the counter now, concerned for his answer. His sigh didn't sound happy.

"Of course you can," he finally answered, dropping his gaze to Aoba's. "But I'm coming as well, no matter what."

He loved him. He loved him so much. But, because of that, he couldn't restrict his happiness. No matter how much it hurt him to think of the future, he just couldn't.

Aoba gazed at him sweetly, fully understanding what he was thinking by that point. "Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, sorry. Thank you for reading<3!
> 
> It may not seem like it, but Koujaku is my #1. However, this is NoiAo right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba's finally back in Japan, and they take the first day to relax and catch up with... friends.

The flight back home, to Aoba’s home, was a long and boring trek to say the least. Aoba was asleep for most of the ride there, making it unbearably boring for Noiz. He didn’t like planes to begin with, and couldn’t stand the thought of anyone but Aoba see him sleep.

After thirteen hours of sitting, passengers were finally given the opportunity to get up and move around as they pleased, seeing that they had finally landed. Noiz stood up from his seat and stretched, the numbness rising from the bottom of his feet to the top of his neck. He yawned and gave Aoba a light shake on the shoulder. Being the light sleeper he was, Aoba jolted awake and rubbed his eyes warily.

“Hm… What is it…?” He questioned, trying to wake up and focus his eyes on Noiz.

“We landed.”

“Oh, thanks,” Aoba then yawned as well, making such a face that Noiz couldn’t help but grin at.

Noiz stepped out into the aisle first, grabbing their carry-ons from above and handing Aoba his.

He looked over to Aoba to ask if he was ready to go, but he wasn’t looking at him. Instead he was staring at the ground. Noiz’s heart became unsettled, but started to walk ahead as Aoba followed.

After dinner they moved to Aoba’s old room to change into more comfortable clothes and sit.

Noiz picked up the sheets on his bed and smelled them quickly, expecting them to smell musty and rank, but to his surprise they were clean and a little flowery.  
“Your Grandma washed your sheets for you,” He said.

Aoba looked over from unpacking his suitcase, smiling. “That seems like her.”

Noiz sat down on the turned sheets as he stretched out his arms with a little grunt. The sun was setting by now, but Midorijima seemed to be more lively at night anyway. He looked to Aoba, who was now looking out his veranda window.

“When you think of him, you always turn away from me,” Noiz spoke calmly, clearly not urging a fight. 

Aoba looked at him, shocked. “I… I’m sorry.”

He paused, looking down at the ground.

“It’s just really stressful, you know?”

They both became quiet after that. Neither one of them knew what to say anymore at that point in time. 

Aoba was embarrassed, his face heated. He felt bad that any of this had to happen. He was mainly upset because he knew how much this was taking a toll on Noiz, he didn’t want him to be so stressed while following his footsteps every second. 

Aoba shot up quickly with a brief huff, catching Noiz’s attention. He walked over to Noiz and leered in front of where he was sitting. 

“Hm?” He questioned, curious by his sudden change in behavior.

“I’m going to go see Mizuki. I want to go out for a little bit.”

Noiz sneered. “Go by yourself, I’m too tired.”

He rolled over, pulling the blankets sloppily over his body. He faced the wall, back to Aoba.

“W-wh… You brat! Fine, I’ll be back whenever,” He stammered.

Noiz responded back in a mocking tone. “Fine.” Aoba couldn’t see his face, but he was enjoying this childish moment.

He heard the last few sounds of Aoba sliding on his shoes and stomping out the door.

 

“It’s so cold…” Aoba said to himself as he rubbed his shoulders for warmth. It was much warmer earlier on when they had arrived on the plane, so he didn’t think twice about leaving his jacket at home.

He sighed, a puff of dense air leaving his small mouth.

Walking to Mizuki’s bar, he noticed how lively the island was at night. People on dates, drunkards walking around making a ruckus, and dazzling lights held everywhere for marketing and entertainment. ‘Same as always,’ he thought. He missed Midorijima alright, but he didn’t regret moving at all.

That is, until he passed a certain parlor. Aoba stopped on the street suddenly, looking at the little building Koujaku owned. The lights were off. Without a doubt, he would be roaming the night lit town with armfuls of women by now.

‘That’s right,’ He thought. ‘I still have to speak to him.’

He pressed his palms to his cheeks and shook his head. ‘What am I going to do?!’

“And here I thought there was a blue-haired beauty waiting for me,” A rough voice said.

Aoba turned around shocked, but happy at the same time. A bright smile immediately formed on his face. “Koujaku!” He yelled.

Koujaku was surprised, but smiled as well, certainly pleased by Aoba’s reaction. He walked closer to Aoba, hardly a foot away from where he stopped. “I’m glad for that reaction.”

Aoba blushed, recollecting himself.He had hoped to greet him in a more serious and professional manner, not like a child.

“Cute.”

He looked up, bewildered. Did Koujaku just say what he think he did? There’s no way he just said that, he must have heard him wrong. There’s so many people around them, he could have just heard it from a passerby.

Aoba stared at him, wide-eyed. “Did you… just…” He couldn’t even finish his train of thought.

Koujaku stared down at Aoba lovingly, like the most valuable thing he ever laid eyes on. Suddenly picking up a strand of Aoba’s hair, he followed through tracing Aoba’s delicate jawline with his rough and scarred hand.

Aoba undoubtedly had frozen up, deeply worried for his next action. He couldn’t do much but let the situation play out for itself.

“Koujaku… don’t-”

But it was too late. Koujaku had then decided all these years of unrequited love was enough. And to loose it all to that brat kid, It was completely aggravating. He found it the perfect opportunity to mold his lips with Aoba’s, and show him how he truly felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please inform me with any errors. I wrote this quickly because I don't have that much time this week.  
> Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't fight in the streets. Feeling will helplessly pour out as they know they will never be returned, and strangers will stare.

Aoba began to freak out and push himself away from Koujaku as hard as he could to emphasize his point. “S-stop! What’re you doing Koujaku!?” He yelled, grabbing the attention of various people lounged all around the street.

Koujaku’s already frustrated gaze darkened as he loomed over Aoba to show his forced dominance. His hair wasn’t pulled into a ponytail but instead hung loosely over his shoulders and back with a variant of red. “What does it feel like I’m doing?”

His unrestrained ignorance was completely unlike Koujaku. Aoba for the life of him couldn’t understand what was going on and why his best friend would suddenly jump on him like that. His head was full of mixed feeling and it made him even more angry by the second. Why was he confused? He shouldn’t be anything but angry right now.

“Get away from me!”

“Hey!” Koujaku shot towards the direction that Aoba took to escape and grabbed his forearms with enough force to leave bruises. 

Aoba let out a pained gasp when he was pulled back against his body. By this point he was undoubtedly scared of Koujaku. Much to his dismay, his eyes started to burn, as well. He absolutely hated being seen as that person who wasn’t strong enough to protect themselves but couldn’t bring himself to even hit Koujaku. He only had one other option, one that wouldn’t hurt him.

He didn’t want to do it. He didn’t want to try it. Although he had accepted his power he never wanted to use something so threatening and vile. But, Koujaku had pinned him and given him no other choice.

Just then his coil beeps, signaling a new message. It draws Koujaku’s attention away from Aoba;s eyes and to the pocket his coil sat in. After confirming what the sound he heard was, he looked back to Aoba with a sour smirk.

“Aren’t you gonna answer your husband?” He spat out the last word like acid was in his mouth.

He snatched his arms back from Koujaku as his attention was split in two. “You don’t know it’s him.”

“Who else would it be? Are there two guys now?”

“Shut up, you moron! What the hell is your problem?!” Aoba moved and successfully kicked his knee in so that he stumbled away from Aoba.

That hurt. It hurt so much. Hearing such a rude comment from none other than Koujaku, his best friend basically calling him a whore in the making, was enough to break the barrier he had set up for tears. “We flew all the way over here, just so I could talk to you!” He spoke in a manner that was loud but not necessarily yelling. “I didn’t have to, I did it out of kindness, and now you’re acting like this and I don’t understand why! Do you have any idea how frustrating and stressful this is!? You went weeks without talking to me and I was so scared I cried like an idiot child!” Aoba covered his face, trying to hide his pitiful tears.

Koujaku looked up at him from the ground, face plastered with shock. “I didn’t know you felt that way…”

Aoba scoffed, once again annoyed. “Really?!”

“Yes, really! You left! You left all your family and friends behind for some punk kid you didn’t know for more than a year and moved to Europe! Did you really think I would have known that you cared after leaving the very next day he came back for you?! You left, after all the time we spent together, every time I tried to prove myself to you…” Koujaku voice grew quiet. The last words of his argument seemingly drifting off into the ground.

Despite the horrible riot they were causing in the street, Aoba’s face warmed up as he began to blush. Noiz was right. Koujaku did love him, too. After pushing it off for so long he couldn’t deny it any more. All these years Koujaku spent with him was because of the attachment he felt with him, thus explaining his absurd- and out of line, actions. 

Aoba looked at the ground, not near where Koujaku was kneeling. “How long,” he asked.

He heard a sigh from Koujaku, and then “...Forever, I guess.”

Aoba squeezed his eyes shut, trying to lock himself out of this situation. He’d been a fool all along. He had no clue about what he was trying to convince Noiz. He had to go home, he had to apologize to him.

He looked at Koujaku, still kneeling on the ground. Somehow, the strange shades of red in his hair had vanished, along with his volcanic attitude.

“I have to go back...home.” He said slowly, afraid to re-earth Koujaku’s anger.

Instead he only said, “Home is where he is, isn’t it?”

Aoba looked down above him. The cool night breeze blew his hair in all different directions and he moved to pull a strand from out in front of his golden eyes.  
“It always has been.”

After silence emitted from both the men, Aoba started to drift back to his house, confused and exhausted. How was he supposed to face Noiz, now? How was he going to tell him that his friend is a jealous wreck because he loved him? If he was lucky, Noiz would be asleep when he got back, and maybe he could forget everything while he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you find the major symbolism (ↀДↀ)


	5. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba's nothing but confused and there's no one to help him.

Relief flooded out of him with a sigh as he walked into his dark room to see a roll of blankets on the bed, slowly moving up and down with each cold breath. An opening of blue haze flowed in through the patio door and stretched to reach the other side of the room, with Noiz’s face illuminated within it.   
He appeared to be fast asleep for now, which was great. Aoba’s smile fell as he once again recalled what happened on the streets like he did repeatedly on the way home.   
Should he even had said that to Koujaku? Sure, he was way out of line, but he was stuck in a corner and probably didn’t know what to do. He probably could have thought of something better to say if he at least thought about it for a little longer.  
Aoba reached his hand up to his mouth and touched his lips. He could still feel a presence lingering around them and quickly closed his eyes, not wanting his look of guilt to be so open. He flipped his hand around and started to ferociously wipe at his mouth as if getting rid of something poisonous.  
He suddenly stopped with a sound of disgust and shrugged off his jacket, throwing it to the floor before reaching his bed where Noiz lie. He fell into the blankets and quickly tried to cover them over his body before the cold took over. Once settled, he turned his eyes to Noiz’s calm face, moving to cup it with his hand.  
Oh god, how would he ever tell him what happened? How could he even tell him? At this point is feels that if he tried to speak about it the words would only come out in a jumbled mess and nothing more.   
But, Noiz would want to know, wouldn’t he? Or would he just rather ignore it? That would probably be best anyway, who knows what Noiz would do if he did find out.  
Aoba took his hand away from his face and wrapped it around his shoulder, turning away from Noiz on the bed. His chest tightened as he felt more guilt for not even knowing if he should tell or not.   
However, what hurt most of all was not his burning lips or his constricted chest, but the utter betrayal that came from Koujaku hateful words.  
Are there two guys now?  
Aoba closed his eyes once again, blocking out the moonlight from the veranda before he could feel a hot streak roll down his cheek, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> err, I'm sorry it's so short, and that I haven't updated in forever. I kinda wrote it into a corner, but I have inspiration again so it's back on.

**Author's Note:**

> HC: Noiz's pet name for Aoba is Engel; German for angel. (=ↀωↀ=)


End file.
